jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 38
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = |epidirector = Shigatsu Yoshikawa |anidirector = Kenji Yokoyama Takaaki Sekizaki |assistani = Masahiko Komino Yukitoshi Hotani Megumi Itoi Shunichi Ishimoto |anicoop = Kohei Ashiya Kyoko Kotani Saori Nakashiki |eyecatch = Kenta Mimuro |key = Falcon Illustration |eyecatch2 = Horus |airdate = April 10, 2015 |endate = June 2, 2018 |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = Hol Horse and Boingo, Part 2 |next = The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop, Part 2 }} is the thirty-eighth episode of Stardust Crusaders, the fourteenth episode of the Egypt Arc, and the sixty-fourth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 222 through most of Chapter 225 of the manga. Summary Holy now only has a couple of days until she dies, but the group still hasn't found DIO's lair. It is a particularly hot day in Cairo and Polnareff tries to rest in the shadows with a rag on his head but the Frenchman ends up fighting with a . Indeed, Cairo's beggar population is particularly organized when it comes to begging and Polnareff unwittingly intruded in the beggar's territory looking like a foreigner in need of money. Incidentally, the beggar had an appointment with Avdol and the fortune teller pays the beggar to find DIO's hideout. Funnily, the beggar take off his rags, revealing that he had a suit but also a luxurious car parked nearby. The man subsequently leaves to search the city. Afterward, Polnareff notices that Iggy has disappeared again. Meanwhile, Iggy wanders in the streets of Cairo and fatefully comes across the building himself. When two dogs come snarling, Iggy intimidates them and the dogs decide to go for a weaker prey. Spotting the shadow of a bird from under a door, the dogs crawl inside the property, only for Iggy to see their heads flying, impaled on an ice spike while their bodies are forcibly dragged inside. A falcon then appears, watching Iggy suspiciously. However, the falcon then spots the beggar and creates an icicle large enough to crush the beggar. As the falcon flies around, Iggy realizes the falcon is a Stand User protecting the mansion and that it may come for him next. Indeed, the falcon Pet Shop is the wielder of the Stand Horus. Pet Shop sets his attention again on Iggy, who tries to play dumb as he doesn't want to get involve in the disputes of humans he doesn't care about. However, a comes looking for his dogs. Seeing his dogs' collars, he tries to crawl under the gate of the mansion too and gets attacked by Pet Shop too. However, Iggy comes to the rescue, not having the heart to let a dog-loving kid be killed. After helping the kid escape, Iggy confronts Pet Shop but is taken by surprise when Pet Shop freezes the ground and shoots icicles at him. Iggy is forced to flee but the eagle-eyed falcon easily spots him and pursues him down to a sewer. However, when Pet Shop shoots Iggy, it turns out Iggy was a clone made of sand. Iggy comes out of the shadows and has The Fool claw at the bird. Injured, Pet Shop decides to deploy the full strength of his Horus, turning the whole sewer into an icy world. In the humid environment, Iggy finds himself at a huge disadvantage. When Iggy's paw is frozen in place, the dog now cannot avoid Pet Shop's next shot. Appearances |Av3=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name3=Muhammad Avdol |Av4=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name4=Jotaro Kujo |Av5=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name5=Joseph Joestar |Av6=IggyAvAnim.png|Name6=Iggy |Av7=Chibi and Buchi Anime.png|Name7=Minor Characters#Chibi and Buchi|SName7=Chibi and Buchi|Status7= |Av8=PetShopAvAnim.png|Name8=Pet Shop |Av9=Chibi and Buchi's Owner Anime.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Chibi and Buchi's Owner|SName9=Chibi and Buchi's Owner|Status9= }} |Av2=TheFoolAvAnim.png|Name2=The Fool }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes